


“Why don’t you both fuck me? Like at the same time.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Vibrator, blowjob, cumming from nipple play, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: I don’t know. Oikawa’s arse gets destroyed
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 28
Kudos: 676
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	“Why don’t you both fuck me? Like at the same time.”

"Fuck Iwa-chan." Oikawa moans as his nipples were being tortured by his spiker.   
"You know the rules." Iwaizumi stops his movement till he hears the magic word.  
"Sorry Daddy." He apologises as he pouts from the sudden loss of contact. "Master touch me please." Oikawa looks up at Ushijima with a seductive gaze as he touches his body to bewitch the large male.   
"I thought you hated me.” Ushijima whispers in his ear as his hands find their way to his sensitive nipples. Roughly he rubs them between his index finger and thumb, he enjoys the sight of how Oikawa gets so aroused just by his nipples being toyed with. As he continues to play with his nipples Ushijima feels the boy beneath him start to twitch and shudder. Precum overflows from his tip.   
“Are you going to cum from just me playing with your nipples?” Ushijima chuckles as his movements starts to become more aggressive and harsh. Iwaizumi can not resist the urge to not record his setter cumming from just nipple play. Recording Oikawa, he starts to jerk himself off to the sight of him drooling and shivering.   
“Ma-Master ngh mmmh ye-yeah dont st-stop.” Oikawa moans as he feels himself edging.   
“You’re just a dirty whore.” The large male spits as he brings his lips to one of his nipples. Slowly and gently sucking on it making Oikawa tangle his fingers into his hair as support.   
“Mmmh yes mas-master.” He whimpers as he feels him bite down a little. “I’m-I’m Your cockslut Daddy and master.” Oikawa cries out as he feels Iwa takes over his other nipple.   
“You have such nice tits baby.” Iwaizumi comments as he tongue draws cycles around the sensitive bud.   
“D-Daddy d-Ahh dont ca~nghh the-them That.” Both men cup his chest.   
“They feel like tits.” Ushijima notes as his hand tightly squeezes it. “You take cum so much you’re turning into a woman.” The giant spiker laughs, Iwaizumi joins as he licks stripes on his tits.   
“Ugh nghhh I’m cum-ah. Daddy. Master.” Moaning high pitch girlish moans Oikawa cums all over his lower abdomen.   
“Such a whore.” The raven clicks his tongue in disappointment. 

“I want to fuck Oikawa today. You had ago last time!” Ushijima argues.   
“I didn’t get a chance last time.” Iwaizumi fires back, both are currently fighting over who’s going to make Oikawa limp tomorrow. Thinking thoroughly Oikawa gets a great idea.   
“Daddy? Master?” His little voice interrupts the two scary, angry men. “Why don’t you both fuck me? Like at the same time.” Oikawa suggests bitting his index finger innocently. Both the males stare at each other for a disapproval, they shrug and agree.   
“You can go in first. Ease him into it.” Ushijima offers, Iwaisumi takes the offer without resisting. 

“You’re going to be a good cockslut.” Ushijima indirectly threatens as he positions Oikawa on all fours, placing himself in front of his mouth and Iwaizumi behind the cumslut.   
“Suck my dick like a good boy.” The setter nuzzles his face against his ten-inch dick, loving the smell of him. Teasingly he gives little kitten licks to the head, moaning at the taste of precum in his mouth. Unable to restrain himself, Ushijima forces his cock down his throat groaning at the tightness of his throat. A shoot of pleasure enters his body as he feels the vibrations of Oikawa’s moans as Iwa enters him.   
“So tight. Fuck baby.” His daddy moans as he thrusts in and out of him, giving him no time to adjust to the size. The other male gripping tightly on his locks as he face fucks him, giving him no time to breathe. His mind is completely taken over by the incredible amount of pleasure he is feeling. The roughness of Ushijima’s cock fucking his throat sore and Iwa-chan giving no mercy on his prostate was making him whine and beg like a slut.   
“Da-ah yes dada ahh nghh daddy! Ma-Master please put your co-ck in me.” Ushijima gives a couple more thrusts and paints the boy’s face with his cum. Smearing it over his lips. Before continuing his actions he takes a quick picture of Oikawa with his tongue hanging out, his eyes half-lidded which had cum on them, drool and cum dripping from his face. It is enough for Ushijima to get hard again. 

Changing positions so Oikawa was riding Iwaizumi. He clenches his hole around him to milk him, to feel little bits of precum touch his walls.   
“Don’t clench. I know you want to milk daddy baby girl. But your cunt needs to have two dicks.” The raven mentions as he thrusts up into him. Carefully Ushijima adds a finger into him, Oikawa whines from the pain.   
“Fu-Fuck mmmh addd more.” He demands, at first the large male is hesitant but adds another two. Iwaizumi moans as he feels the hole tighten around him and how Ushijima large digits grazes his cock. “Mas-master I’m-fuck nghh. Coc-ahh.” Oikawa attempts you articulate, even though he screaming a load of nonsense Ushijima understood. 

To ease him into the pain, Iwa starts to suck on his tits cupping both of them as he thrusts in and out. Before entering him he lives himself up and squeeze a large amount of Oikawa’s hole.  
“You want me to play with your clit?” Ushijima mutters inti his ear as he head plays with his entrance, Oikawa nods eagerly. Iwa stops his movements as he feels Ushijima attempt to push in. Crawling on the raven’s back as he feels the intense stretch, his tits are being played with as he clit gets rubbed.   
“Fuck it’s so tight.” Ushijima moans, the ace nods in agreement. Slowly both males move they dick in sync, Ushijima bites down harshly as he feels the walls engulf his dick and how the veins of the spiker’s dick brushes against his shaft.   
“You’re such a cumslut, Oikawa. You love cock so much. You can’t live without it. You’re fucking pathetic.” Iwauzumi pants out, his tongue still playing with his nipples whilst his hips moved up and down. “Imagine what your family would think.” He smirks as he watches his captain lose all sense of the world.   
“Ki-ah kiss me- master - nghh make m-me me y-your sl-ave ahh mmmh nghh fuck.” Oikawa cries, closing his eyes as he gets lost in complete and utter pleasure. Ushijima takes up his offer and leans down to capture his lips. He can taste his cum on his lips, he licks his baby’s lips to clean his cum off. Oikawa grabs a hand full of the large captain’s hair to deepen the kiss.   
“I can’t believe you would lower yourself to have two cocks inside you slut. Let alone allow your enemies cock to fuck you. You just want cum you don’t care whose cum it is. You just need it.” Iwaizumi comments watching the two men kiss sloppily with Oikawa’s face still covered in his cum. “You’re riding two cocks with a face full of cum. Pathetic.” Iwaizumi continues, Oikawa moans at the degrading language. His body now belongs to his enemy and his childhood best friend. The tow captains pull apart a string of spit still connecting them.   
“Fuck you’re so sexy Oikawa. This is where you belong. You don’t belong no where else expect this. This is going for be your future. You want to our slutwife, our little cunt boy. Don’t you?” Ushijima rhetorically asks, but Oikawa can’t deny he is right. He loves cock. 

“I’m going to fucking cum.” Iwaizumi mentions as his movements become more lazy and slow. He gives a couple more thrust as he toys with his captain’s clit and nipples. “Shit. Fuck. Oikawa.” As he shoots his cum deep inside him, he grabs the sides of his face and gives him a deep, passionate kiss. The feeling of Iwaizumi’s cum against his dick made Ushijima come to his edge.   
“You’re going to walk around - fuck - with out cum tomorrow. I’m going to keep you full up.” Ushijima cums right against his prostate. Both the boys pull out, the position him so their cum doesn’t spill out. After a couple minutes, the tall captain comes back with a vibrator plug with a small battery attach to it. He pushes the toy inside of him and sets it on a low vibrate, the toy is grazing his prostate. Not giving him the full amount of pleasure he desired.   
“You’re going to keep that in.” Ushijima demands giving him a nice huge smack. 

Iwaizumi flips him over and starts to slowly suck his cock. Giving him little licks and long strokes, due to his size, the raven didn’t struggle with gagging. He squeezes his arse giving a couple spanks to it. The feel of his hot wet tongue and the stinging sensation was enough for Oikawa to scream both his boyfriends’ nicknames. As he cum Ushijima records his facial expression and his beautiful moans.   
“You did good baby boy. Let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need Jesus


End file.
